The Only Exception
by EmmKaylikesMusic
Summary: Jessica Olsen hated celebrities. They were all stuck up. Except for Christopher Wilde. He was the only exception. Set after the movie. ONESHOT.
1. The First Date

Hello (:

Yeah so I saw Starstruck a week ago and I was like "CHEEESY". Then I saw it again and fell in love with it. Weird huh? ;D

Okay so this is basically Christopher's and Jessica's first date. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

Strumming her fingers on the table, Jessica Olsen sighed. She checked the clock, which had read 7:13 pm for the last 10 seconds. He was late. Well 5 minutes late. Normally she wouldn't care about this shit, but with Christopher it was different. She felt that everything had to be perfect, that she had to be perfect, even though he was not perfect. Not in personality anyway. She knew he was stuck up, spoilt and a horrible driver. But then he was sweet and so _amazingly_ gorgeous. She was awakened from her thoughts by a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey Jess, sorry I'm…." the popstar began to say as he took a good look at his date for tonight. "…late. You look gorgeous." He said the last part in a rush, as if he was embarrassed.

"Thank you." She said blushing. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Christopher said, grinning wickedly and taking her hand, pulling her towards his car.

They drove for about 15 minutes until Chris suddenly stopped somewhere dark.

"Um, are you sure this is the right place?" Jess asked as she peered into the darkness. He nodded and then got out of the car with a quick, "I'll be right back." Jessica waited for 2 minutes and got pretty impatient. As she opened the door of the car, bright lights flashed in front of her and then dimmed. She gasped. In front of her was the beach, the sand covered with sweet smelling red and pink rose petals. A large blanket was laid out, with a picnic basket sitting promptly on top. The small craves crashed onto the shore now and again, taking the rose petals with them, and then dropping them back onto the sand, sparkling. As she got further, unable to believe her eyes, she felt two strong arms circling her waist from behind. Jessica turned around to stare into Christopher's smiling face as he held up a single red rose. She took it from him, smelt it, and threw her arms around him.

"You're amazing," she whispered before connecting their lips softly. He responded eagerly for a few minutes then pulled away, letting their foreheads touch.

"We're supposed to wait until _after_ the date for that," he said smirking.

"I don't care." She said, kissing him again. It felt so good. Christopher smiled into the kiss and gave her a quick peck again before breaking free of her arms. He took her land and led her to the blanket.

And they lay there for about two hours or so, laughing, talking, eating really good food, and just taking each other in. Jessica lay on her back curled up next to Christopher, staring at the stars. She was vaguely aware of him staring at her.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" she said wistfully, sitting up.

"Yes you are," he replied distractedly, then suddenly realized what he said. "… oh those! Yeah they are." She giggled and looked at him.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Yes." He replied softly, before he sat up, leaned forward and closed the space between their lips. She kissed him back passionately, running her fingers through his soft hair. After about 5 minutes of making out, they pulled back, trying to catch their breath.

"I have to be home by 10." She sighed, her voice full of regret. She took out her phone and saw it was 9:50. Christopher sighed when he saw the time, but he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it, a wave of tingliness going through her body when their hands met. How was it that he had that effect on her? She thought as they walked to his car.

Although he drove slowly, they reached her house at exactly 10 pm. Jessica smiled at him and opened her door.

"Bye."

"Wait Jess-" he said before leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss.

"Good night Jess."

"Good night superstar." She said smirking at him as she closed her front door. Inside she smiled to herself as she recalled the amazing night. Just that moment, Sarah came bouncing down the stairs.

"You're back! Oh my god! How was it? Where did you go? TELL ME EVERYTHING" Sarah shot the questions at her as she led her upstairs while Jessica giggled.

She thought back to before the date, when she wanted everything to be perfect. It wasn't perfect. It was _better._

* * *

So how was it?

Rating Scalee

_Rehab_: it was the BOMB. (Note: I did not go to rehab ;))

_Need some_: it was okayish.

_Maybe I_: EWWW. HORRIBLE.

Yes now you see they are lyrics to Ke$ha's "Your Love is my Drug"

Press that white box with the green text and TYPE! (Aww it's not a green box now. Anyway still review please ;))

Tell me if I should continue or make it a one-shot.

In addition, the third chapter of "Love has No Boundaries" will be up in a few minutes (:

xoxo, Emm Kayy.


	2. Author's Notee

Dear Readers,

Okay I need your help. I wrote this, planning it to be a one shot, but I get so many alerts and messages for me to continue. Problem is, there's not exactly a plot. I normally get the ideas for my stories in my dreams, but lately I've been dreaming about my lovelife instead :p I have a few very very very small basic ideas, but I need you guys to message or review me or suggestions! I will obviously give you credit. Please help, if you want the next chapter to go up!

xoxo EmmKaay


End file.
